


idk work in progress

by luvminhk



Category: Monbebe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, i dont write as much so this probably sucks, it’s gonna be pretty angsty sorry, this is a big work in progress lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvminhk/pseuds/luvminhk
Summary: kihyun always complains abt wanting a bf (and also being broke) while wonho always complains about flunking math so their mutual friend minhyuk tells kihyun that he can get paid for tutoring wonho and if hes lucky have a shot with dating him but wonho only openly dates girls.





	1. Chapter 1

Even after class had ended, Kihyun still sat in his spot, working away at the homework that was assigned earlier in class. He didn’t realize how long he had been there til he saw his best friend Minhyuk staring at him.

“you finally noticed me, thank god! I thought my legs were gonna give out from how long i’ve been standing here”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, “can you not exaggerate for once in your life? i could feel your annoying presence the moment you walked in but chose to ignore it.” 

Minhyuk gasped, pretending to be upset. “can you not be an asshole for once in your life?”

Kihyun shook his head, gathering his supplies and beginning to walk out of the classroom.

“w-wait up kihyun!” Minhyuk scrambled after Kihyun, finally catching up to him. “jesus how do you walk so fast with your short ass legs.”

Kihyun started walking faster, laughing when he heard Minhyuk sigh.

-

After driving to their shared apartment, Kihyun sat on the couch, sighing with relief that the weekend had finally come. Of course he still had tons of work, but at least he could slack off just a bit.  
Minhyuk sat next to Kihyun and turned the tv on, trying to think of something to do.  
He turns to Kihyun: 

“so, do you want to do something this weekend? All you ever do is sit at home, you’re so boring.”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow, “and what would you like us to do? I don’t have any money and all the money you get from your job just goes to your horrible shopping addiction.”

Minhyuk huffs and crosses his arms.

“why don’t you get a job as a tutor or something? I know a friend that needs a tutor, he said he’s willing to pay them if needed.”

Kihyun turns to look at his friend, “wait.... really? who is this friend anyways?”

 

“his name is Hoseok, i think you’ve seen him a couple of times.”

 

Kihyun furrows his eyebrows together “nope, i don’t think i know a Hoseok.”

"it’s cause you never pay attention to the people i introduce to you ever. anyways i’ll give you his number and i’ll tell him you’ll be his new tutor.”

Minhyuk takes Kihyun’s phone and types in Hoseok’s number. “I’ll make sure to set up a time for you both to meet up and get to know each other this weekend.” 

He winks at Kihyun and leaves the room.  
‘what is wrong with him?’ Kihyun shakes his head, going to his room to take a shower and hopefully nap.

-

 

Unfortunately Kihyun’s nap didn’t last very long, he was disturbed by Minhyuk demanding that he get up and go out to see Hoseok. 

Kihyun looks at him confused, mumbling out a “why right now? can’t it be tomorrow?”

Minhyuk pulls on Kihyun’s hand, trying to get him up, “i talked to him earlier, he said today’s the only day he can meet up.”

Kihyun sat up, rolling his eyes, “so basically i gotta cater to this dude’s schedule? what if i’m busy the day he wants to be tutored? i have a life too you know.”

“you? having a life? don’t make me laugh. all you ever do is study. hanging out with Hoseok will be good for you!”

“how will it be good for me, besides the fact that i’ll be making money out of this.”

Minhyuk shrugged, “you always complain about wanting a boyfriend, maybe you both will hit it off or something.”

“i-i don’t always complain about wanting a boyfriend dumbass. plus the dude sounds like a asshole already so i doubt that’ll happen.”

“whatever you say. you better be up and ready in 10 minutes. I’m gonna drive you there and then enjoy this place without you here.”

Minhyuk walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Kihyun sighed, already knowing he’s gonna hate the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Kihyun sat in the passenger seat dumbfounded. ‘Why the fuck are we at a bowling alley?’ he thought to himself.

“before you open your mouth, i told you that you guys were gonna spend quality time with each other and get to know one another. I thought, what better place than a bowling alley?”

“the bowling alley is the first thing you think of? not a coffee shop, a fast food restaurant? or something, i don’t know, normal for who don’t know each other to hang out?”

Kihyun starts getting out of the car, already not enjoying himself.

Minhyuk turns to him “have fun sweetie! make sure to call mommy when you get finished!”

Kihyun flicks Minhyuk off, mouthing a ‘fuck you’ in his direction, to which Minhyuk replies with a kissy face before driving off.

-

 

Kihyun enters the building, looking for the guy that matched Minhyuk’s description. Finally he finds him, average height, blonde/orange hair, attractive. He walks over, putting on a smile. 

“you’re Hoseok right?” 

The man turns around, smiling with the prettiest smile Kihyun has ever seen in his 24 years of life. His smile actually took his breath away, as cliché as it sounds.

“You must be Kihyun, it’s nice to meet you.”

Kihyun nodded, not really paying attention to what he was saying but rather on the way Hoseok’s voice sounds as he pronounces each word. He finally snaps out of his trance when he notices that Hoseok seems to be waiting for him to say something. 

“Oh sorry, what’d you say again?”

Hoseok laughed, “I was wondering if you were ready to get our stuff and maybe get some drinks after we get the lane all set up.”

“Oh yeah i’m ready.”

Hoseok smiles again, leading Kihyun over to the desk.

-

Kihyun didn’t bowl much but does watching a hot guy bowling count? Kihyun definitely wasn’t gonna deny himself the sight of Hoseok and the way his arm flexed when he held up the bowling ball, or when he smiled victoriously in Kihyun’s direction when he got strikes, or even his cute pout when the ball swerved into the gutter. 

‘Wait, do I have a crush on him?’ Kihyun thought to himself, ‘nah that’s impossible i’ve only known him for a few hours. I definitely don’t have a crush on him nope, he’s just a very attractive man, that’s all!’ Hoseok turns towards Kihyun, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

“Hey, do you wanna hang some where else? Maybe go to the park or something?”

Kihyun shakes his head, “As much as that sounds great, i gotta get home. I have a lot of homework waiting for me and i think i’ve procrastinated it enough today. Maybe some other time.”

“Oh alright, that’s okay. Let me drive you home then.”

Kihyun nods, following Hoseok out to his car and getting in, feeling the awkwardness set in.

 

-

Hoseok parked the car, turning to Kihyun. “Thanks for tonight, I had a lot of fun.”

“Yeah I did too, even though I didn’t bowl much.” Kihyun smiles and turns to get out of the car, Hoseok moves over a bit so he can look out the door before it closed:

“See you on monday!” 

Kihyun waves and walks up to his apartment, enjoying the fact that he’s finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry for not updating for like 2 almost 3 weeks. i’ll try to stay on top of updating. thank you for 8 kudos btw! i’m also working on a hyungkyun fanfic but it’s not ready to post on here yet.


End file.
